


Misbehavior

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Steve Lectures, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tony and JARVIS messed up. Steve is going to lecture them.Title:Collaborator Name: RoseRoseCard Number: 3057Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): S3, Image prompt of Tony and an Iron Man suit on a couchShip/Main Pairing: No shipRating: GMajor Tags: DrabbleSummary: Steve lectures Tony and JARVISWord Count: 100
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Steve Rogers, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Misbehavior

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to betheflame for looking this one over!
> 
> This one is for the Tony Stark Bingo. First drabble!

“Tony, I always expect a crazy stunt out of you, but JARVIS, I thought you knew better!” Steve was building up to one of his famous (or infamous depending on your perspective) lectures when he was derailed by the genuine smile on Tony's face. Not the “I'm not listening to you” smirk, but the soft smile he gets when he is pleased with someone else. Steve's lecture falters.

“Tony, what's with the smile?” Steve was puzzled.

“Do you realize that you're the only person, other than me, to treat JARVIS like he's a person? Thank you for that.” Tony beamed.


End file.
